Parázs
by Dorawyne
Summary: A tűz meleget ad, de meg is égethet. Úgy tűnik, ezzel Rohan ifjú hercege is tisztában van, mert láthatóan nem vidám izgalom munkál benne, amikor a gondori követekre várakozik. Amíg a tűz összehozza a régi barátokat, az ő gondolatait sötét árnyak homályosítják el.


**Ez a történet tényleg egy tábortűz mellett ugrott be, miközben minden nem létező erőmmel a parazsat fújtam. Hosszú idő után végre oda is eljutottam, hogy leírjam a gondolataimat. Ez a kis novella egy nagyobb egység egésze, szervesen kapcsolódik a Telcontar nevű folytatásos sztorimhoz, de egyedül, hangulatcsinálóként is megállja a helyét. Jó szórakozást kívánok hozzá!**

Nincs is nagyobb megtiszteltetés, mint egy herceggel múlatni az időt – legalább is Folgrim mindig így érezte, ha Elfwine bokros teendői mellett is hajlandó volt időt szakítani régi baráti társaságára. A tűz körül ülők mind együtt nevelkedtek Rohanban, barátként, sőt családtagként tekintettek a közös, vagy éppen hogy nem közös rokonokra. Együtt vívtak, együtt lovagoltak, s Folgrim első csókja is a mellette ücsörgő Gléothain húgával csattant. Bár álmaiban nyilvánvalóan a szépséges hercegnőért epekedett, de hát ki nem? Fiúk voltak, bolondok, Elwyn pedig szebb a narancsos hajnalhasadásnál. És szavai, akár a kígyómarás, nem tudták, hova meneküljenek előle. Még mindig nevetnie kell rajta, ahogy az őrök erődje mögött bujdokoltak, mert elhitték Elwynnek, hogy az apja jön utánuk. Aztán kiderült, hogy csak a lovászmestert győzte meg, hogy a sötétben az ostoba udvarlókra ijesszen.

Folgrim önmagát mulattatva, halvány mosollyal egy újabb fát tett a tűzre, jó ideig eljátszva, hogy a sátorszerű építmény ne boruljon egyenesen a lángokba, majd nagyot fújt. A szerteszökkenő parázs azonnal lángra lobbantotta a száraz ágakat, meleg ölelésébe vonva a táborozókat, és fényében mintha régi gyerekkora képei is tisztábban jelentek volna meg lelki szemei előtt: a lángok tánca önkéntelenül is Elwyn arany fürtjeire emlékeztette. Ezután a férfi szeme megállapodott a vele épp szemközt ülő herceg arcán, markáns vonásain. Negyven közelében járt már, de még így is fiatalnak látszott, már-már gyermeteg daccal meredt a tűzbe. Ő más volt, mint a húga: arcáról mindig komolyság sütött, s bár értékelte a jó tréfát, Folgrim ritkán érezte igazán, önfeledten boldognak – igaz, voltak, akik sokkal közelebb álltak a férfihoz, ő csak Gléothain révén amolyan barát-barátjaként került a társaságba. Az azonban még az ő figyelmét se kerülte el, hogy Elwine mindig a kihívások és az összpontosítás embere volt, precízen válogatta meg a barátait, ezen belül pedig mindig adott, és cserébe elvárásait is leszögezte, akár egy magát valamire adó kereskedő. Őket is így kereste fel, és Folgrim nem volt rest segíteni. „El kell jönnöd – visszhangzott fejében a férfi komoly hangja. – Meg kell mutatnunk nekik, hogy érünk annyit, mint ők. A legkiválóbb embereimre lesz szükségem a tárgyaláshoz." És Folgrim szabódhatott, ahogy akart, hogy ő nem is olyan remek, Elfwine a sok közül őt választotta. A férfi már csak azt sajnálta, hogy ez most nem épp a nosztalgia ideje. Jó is volna feleség és gyerek mellett gyakrabban ilyeneken töprengeni, a tűzbe bámulni, sört inni!

– Vajon eljönnek egyáltalán, vagy készíthetjük végre a szalonnát? – törte meg hirtelen a csendet a nagyszájú Dúnbald, egy otromba nevetéssel fűszerezve a dolgot. Kérdésére a többség elmosolyodott, de Folgrim észrevette, hogy Elfwine arca nem is rezzent.

– Hol volt Gondor, amikor Nyugatvég elesett? Hol volt Gondor, mikor az ellenség bekerített minket? – kezdett rá hirtelen testvére, Dúnbeam, s már csak ez kellett, hogy nevetés csapjon fel – illetve hogy Elfwine felnézzen, először a tűzre, majd a sötét éjszakába, valószínűleg merő ösztönből, hiszen úgyse láthatott ott semmit. S ezután mintegy megerősítésért Folgrim hirtelen magán érezte a férfi pillantását: kék szemeiben legnagyobb döbbenetében félelmet vélt felfedezni.

– Elég legyen ebből! – kiáltotta a herceg, s a többiek is elcsöndesedtek. Ezután már lejjebb vitte a hangját, csak úgy folytatta. – Mit képzeltek magatokról?

Kikelését mindenki értetlen ábrázattal fogadta. Végül Gléothain nyitotta szóra a száját, és Folgrim azonnal tudta, hogy megszülethet a megoldás: ő aztán értett a diplomáciához.

– Azért vagyunk itt, hogy segítsünk, igaz, fiúk? – pillantott körbe, és Folgrim csak helyeselni tudott erre. – Tartsuk magunkat ehhez, és várakozzunk, ahogy felséged kívánja.

– Biztosan felséged unokatestvére jön – szólt közbe Folgrim. – Ő is Rohan gyermeke, az ilyen tréfán még mosolyogna.

Békítő szándéka ellenére a herceg ábrázata egyre mérgesebbé vált, s a következő szavakat már csak fogai közt szűrte:

– Nem csak őt hívtuk meg, ostobák, a többi nemest is.

– És ki jönne el, maga a király? – mosolygott a feltételezésen is Dúnbeam, csak hogy védje magát az előbbi tréfájával kapcsolatban. – Kétlem, hogy akár ideje, akár kedve volna az ilyesmihez.

Szavait zavart csend követte, amelyet senki nem mert megtörni. Folgrim töprengett, de talán az ő elméje is a csöndes elmélkedés lehetősége miatt döntött úgy, hogy a gyerekkori emlékei felidézésével végre összeilleszti ennek a képnek is a darabjait.

Már több mint egy évtizede történt, egy nő miatt talán. Lehet, hogy Elwyn…? De nem, az lehetetlen! Hiszen arról Folgrim is hallott volna, ha a két birodalom összeszűrte volna a levet. Arra azonban jól emlékezett, mikor Elfwine dühtől eltorzult arccal dobta a tűzre az utolsó, volt barátjától kapott levelet, s később is szó volt róla, mennyit szenvedett a szakításuk után. Csak a haragra emlékszik, a dühére és a fájdalmára, hogy kiöntötte nekik, szerető barátainak a lelkét. „Ti még igaz barátaim vagytok" – emlékszik vissza Folgrim a szavakra, de az már nem világos a számára, neki mi köze ehhez. Soha nem folyt bele mások magánéletébe, viszont mint mindig, most is itta a feljebbvalója szavait. Elfwine magába roskadva ült, azt mondta, fájt neki, hogy legjobb barátja magára hagyta, a férfi máig is esküdni mert volna, hogy a könnyeket is látta megcsillanni a király fiának szemében – barátai hittek neki.

De ha fájt neki, most mitől fél mégis? Hogy _ő _eljön?

Miért jönne el? – töpreng magában, bár fél annyira Elfwine irányíthatatlan haragjától, hogy ezt a kérdést nem meri nekiszegezni. És valahol, a lelke mélyén még mindig ott pislákol, hogy a két szemével szeretné látni ezt a bizonyos személyt, akiről már olyan sok rosszat hallott azelőtt. Vajon tényleg számító? Talán ő nem is ül le a tábortűz köré a régi barátokkal, talán nem is lovagolt velük együtt, s nem is nevet a tréfáikon. Mert igen, Folgrim szerette volna különlegesnek érezni hercegét, aki olyan sokat tett már ezért a kedves, segítőkész társaságért. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy uruk különb, mint bárki, s elfelejteni az iménti rémült pillantását, hogy teret adjon annak az Elfwinének, akinek senkitől nem kell félnie, nem úgy, mint fordítva. Szemét megerőltetve méregette a lobogó tűz másik oldalán ülő alakot, hogy régi emlékei fényében ismét annak lássa, ami akkor volt: gyerekként. Hazugság volna? Lehet, de kegyes hazugság, megnyugtató a léleknek, megnyugtató egy rohírnak.

Ugyanekkor léptek susogtak az avarban, és bármennyire is elképzelhetetlen volt Folgrim számára, meglátta _őt:_ a fénykörbe érve mintegy varázsütésre megjelent az ismeretlenül is ismerős férfi. Nem fehér fával díszített, nemesi köpenye, nem a kezén csillogó gyűrű, de még csak nem is a vele tartó öt követ érkezése árulta el kilétét; éles arcvonásai, szigorral vegyült méltósága nem csupán apjához, hanem őseihez tették hasonlatossá, akiket Folgrim csak könyve lapjain csodálhatott. Talán csak a tűz csalfa játéka miatt, mégis a szeme tette rá a legnagyobb benyomást: hideg szürke pillantásában a tettre készség, a szenvedély, a düh és a bátorság szikrái lobbantak, melyhez foghatót a rohani még soha nem látott azelőtt.

Kétség sem fért hozzá: ő Eldarion Telcontar.


End file.
